Tenchu: The Sorrow Within
by Drunken Panda7
Summary: As Ayame deals with losing Rikimaru, just how far away is he from her reach? Please R&R any input you put in is greatly appreciated!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for one of them which I made up =)  
  
------------------------------------ "Rikimaru!"  
  
"Ayame...get Kiku out of here....now!"  
  
"Rikimaru!!!!"  
  
The boulder squeezed every last ounce of strength from the ninja, he gave into it's superior wait and was crushed to his certain doom.  
  
"RIKIMARU!!!!" Cried the black-clad girl, she wailed in despair for her sworn-brother. A young child wept along side her for the loss of her playmate. For the longest time she cried until she managed to get a hold of herself.  
  
"Comeon Kiku-chan we have to go..." said the girl between sobs  
  
"What about Rikimaru-senpai, Ayame-sama...?" the young child eyes big and scared at the thought of leaving their friend behind.  
  
"I-i-it was what he would expect of us..." Ayame answered unshure if she wanted to leave herself. ------------------------------------  
  
Ayame woke with a startle, her clothes where wet with prepiration. "I had that dream again...." she moaned and got out of bed. She took a quick bath, 'Today is the day....' she thought 'The day when I get a new partner' suddenly a wave of insecurity hit her 'What if she doesn't like me? What if my partner can't keep up with me? Not like Rikimaru did..' the last thought hit her in a wave of warmth yet a bitter sadness of her former partner.  
  
She slowly made her way through the courtyard taking her time to smell the flowers and admire the cherry blossoms, she soon stood in the middle of the courtyard alone, this was her and Rikimaru's favorite spot. They would spend hours idly chatting or just sitting there staring into the pond. She gloomily walked towards the throne room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ayame-sensei!" a familiar cheery voice greeted her, she looked down and saw Princess Kiku staring back at her with cheeky grin. "How are you today?" she piped  
  
"I'm.....okay....." Ayame slowly brought her mouth into a fake smile. "Why are your eyes red? Where you crying?" Ayame looked at her, was it that obvious that she had been crying? "I-i-it's been a tough day Kiku-chan...." she said weakly "I-I-I should go..." Ayame said hesistantly. Kiku frowned "Will you play with me later?" inquired hopefully. "Of course..." Ayame spoke suprised of the young child's cheerily disposition.  
  
Ayame opened the door to the throne room, and was greeted by a sweet smelling perfume. "Ah Ayame-Chan come in," Lord Gohda spoke from his high chair. Ayame bowed a took a seat. "Shinobu-chan please come in," Gohda said soon after Ayame sat down. Suddenly a beautiful girl came through the doors, Ayame felt shamed just to be in her presence and wondered 'is she going to be my partner?'. The girl named Shinobu bowed and sat across from Ayame. "Shinobu-chan your new partner, Ayame-chan." The girl raised an elegant hand and shooke Ayame's.  
  
"Hello Ayame-kyou, I am Shinobu, I am pleased to make your aquantance," The girl spoke. Ayame nodded "As am I Shinobu-chan," Lord Gohda smiled knowing that they quickly would become friends, "Now that you are done you should take some rest....I have a couple of minor missions I want you to solve," Ayame and Shinobu bowed and left the room headed towards the hot springs. They quickly bonded over a hot cup of tea and a quite festive day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame woke with a startle, Shinobu shook her up in nearly the middle of the night, "What is it Shinobu?" Ayame drearily spoke, she looked at Shinobu, she was fully garbed in an assassin's outfit, 'she still looks pretty when she's dressed to kill...' "It's time to go Ayame-kyou," Ayame nodded a quickly dressed in her assassin's clothes. She sighed, she hadn't worn it since Rikimaru's death. She quickly folded her silk kimono, the one Rikimaru had bought for her 16th birthday, soon followed by his death. She sighed once again 'there's no way of escaping him is there?' she thought. "I'll meet you outside," Shinobu called to her, "No need I'm ready" Ayame responded, with a quick tug to her shirt it stretched out, 'I guess I'm getting to big for this' Ayame told herself.  
  
The night was short, just a few assassinations nothing really important. Ayame and Shinobu walked back to the castle, Ayame suddenly felt shame to the way she was walking compared to Shinobu, she was less graceful and not as good as a ninja as Shinobu. 'I guess she's just a little bit better than me...' Ayame thought. "Ayame-kyou you've been awefully quiet," Shinobu piped up "Oh! I'm sorry when I was with my last partner we always walked in silence," Ayame said almost bitterly. "I'm sorry I didn't know what I was saying Ayame-kyou," Shinobu said apolligetically. After more silence Shinobu started to play with her katana, 'she seems just like a child' Ayame smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
As they moved near Ayame's house Ayame suddenly had an idea "Shinobu-chan?" Ayame called "Yes Ayame-kyou?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house...it'll be just like when we where children," Ayame asked "Sounds fun to me!" Shinobu exclaimed. After a while both of the girls where in Ayame's house busily chatting the night away. Soon they where asleep, or at least Shinobu was, Ayame couldn't fight the unrestless energy, she looked over at Shinobu. 'She looks just like a doll,' She thought to herself. Suddenly the a knocking at the door surprised both of the girls. Ayame slowly made her way towards the door while Shinobu started to wake up. Ayame opened the door, stunned to see the figure standing in front of her.  
  
"Ayame?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Thanks for reading my first fiction! I hope you liked it - anyways don't forget to review! and tell me what program I need to use to get bold and italics! Pleasee!  
  
------------------------ Preview ------------------------ "Rikimaru! It's really you!" Ayame exclaimed and hugged him tighter. "Don't worry Ayame-chan I'm here...." 


End file.
